


Drag Queens

by BubblyReality



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drag Queens, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, glanni is a confident woman, hickies b/c yes, robbie is a starstuck babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyReality/pseuds/BubblyReality
Summary: Tonight was the first time Robbie had accompanied Glanni to one of his shows at a local night club. And it was the best decision of Robbie’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Glatten, thanks to yellow-opossum on tumblr. Check them out if you get the chance! This is just a little something that popped into my head and had to write a bit of.

Robbie hadn’t known what to expect. He’d never been to a drag show before. But when the first woman walked through the curtains, Robbie was in awe. Every woman that stepped up on stage was gorgeous, strutting around in elaborate getups and heels that rose them to the sky like the goddesses they were. But none of them compared to Glanni.  _ His _ Glanni.

Glanni was mystifying, all glitter and soft fabric and bold lips and long lashes. Black thigh-high heels that were so sharp they looked as if they could impale someone. And, knowing Glanni, he wouldn’t hesitate in doing so if need be. A strapless, deep pink, sparkly dress fell just above where the boots stopped, hugging Glanni’s sharp curves. A black and pink feather boa was wrapped loosely around his neck, a leather choker resembling a dog collar hiding beneath. Robbie even caught a glance at a few mouth-sized bruises peeking out, contrasting against the porcelain skin they were displayed on. Robbie smiled to himself, knowing full well that Glanni could’ve easily covered up the hickies, but had left them alone to show his unavailability. His lips and eye shadow matched his boots; strikingly black. Glanni’s steely eyes popped under the large false lashes and dark shadow and thick eyeliner. His contour was sharp, making his already obvious cheekbones as sharp as razors. And God, did Robbie want to run his tongue along those cheekbones. Utop his head, was a large sunhat that matched his dress, elegant black lace flowing over the rim and shading his face. Glanni’s aura was dark, but glamorous and Robbie was more than turned on. He was ravenous. 

Glanni strut across the stage, throwing a flirtatious wink Robbie’s way when he caught him staring before making a sharp turn and walking back across the stage and behind the curtain. Robbie was starstruck, feeling like a little boy again and looking at suggestive magazines he found in the trash. He was giddy and embarrassed, though there was no reason to be. Embarassed that is. His giddiness was understandable. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Glanni. 

Glanni had won, of course. And Robbie couldn’t have been more proud, cheering loudly for his lover. Robbie snuck his way to backstage, finding Glanni standing in a circle with other queens, trophy in hand, back to him. Robbie glided over to the group and wrapped his arms around Glanni, startling him before he realized it was Robbie. “Well aren’t you a pretty kitty,” Robbie purred, nuzzling into Glanni’s neck, the feather boa tickling his nose. 

Glanni turned in Robbie’s arms, tossing his arms over Robbie’s shoulders, the heels giving him a good three inches on Robbie. He gave Robbie a toothy grin. “Me-ow,” he growled suggestively before planting a kiss on Robbie’s lips, smearing the black lipstick. 

This earned some teasing from the group Glanni had been talking to. One queen in particular said in a rather bawdy tone, “Get a room, you two.” 

The group laughed, missing Glanni leaning down to Robbie’s ear and whispering, “That’s the plan,” nipping lightly at his earlobe. Robbie felt heat creeping up his neck.

Before Robbie could respond, Glanni had spun around, grabbing Robbie’s hand, and dragging him through the group of laughing women, further backstage. “See you later, ladies!” Glanni waved with the trophy as he pulled Robbie around a corner.

“Have fun with your boy!” one of them called back. 

“Oh, I will,” Glanni assured, talking more to himself, throwing another flashy grin over his shoulder at Robbie. 

The hallway was dimly lit and Robbie struggled to see where they were headed around the racks of sparkly clothing lining the walls. They abruptly stopped at a door, Glannie dropping Robbie’s hand to twist the doorknob and swing the door open. He strutted into the room, leaving Robbie frozen and speechless in the door, admiring the shimmering trophies and medals, elegant fabrics, and blush furniture scattered about the room; all following a theme of pinks, purples, and blacks. 

Glanni set his trophy down on the vanity before turning back to Robbie, smirking at the obvious shock on his face. Stepping up to Robbie, Glanni gripped Robbie’s collar, bringing his face down to Robbie’s, barely grazing his lips with the shorter’s. “I’ve got another surprise for you,” Glanni whispered, eyes trained on Robbie’s lips then flicking to his eyes. “That is, if you’re up for it.” Glanni smiled wickedly and Robbie mirrored it. 

Glanni took the grin as a go-ahead and pulled Robbie into the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind them. 


End file.
